Teddy Lupin and the Hummingbird Movement
by elipotter18
Summary: Teddy Lupin, the only son of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin the war heroes, is left behind to deal with their legacy. Craving for more than a talented and legendary godfather, Teddy makes a plan with those who also lost people in the final battle- an ingenious creation he came up with in a dream called the Hummingbird Movement. Will they succeed or will Teddy end erased from existence?
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin ducked underneath some thorn bushes and kept crouched. Dark black clouds rolled over the sun-less –sky, and the cold was numbing. It bit and seeped through Teddy's sweater, something that should have sent him running home- back to his grandmother and a nice cup of hot chocolate. But the trouble with the metamorphagus boy was his feeling. He had lost feeling. Not only were his gloved hands numb, but so was his heart, and his head. There was a low buzzing sound ringing in his ears, making the entire scene spin. He wasn't entirely awake, but he definitely wasn't asleep. His head was drooping and his eyes were sliding closed, but in the inside the boy was rapt with attention. His ears were perked and alert, straining to hear the slightest movement. He was poised, ready to leap from his hiding place, wand drawn, and bellow some powerful spell. Even the thorns digging into Teddy did not seem to disturb him. He didn't even wince, his eyes glued to the people in the dim lamplight in the middle of a rainy street. _Operation Hummingbird_. Teddy grinned. It was the perfect scheme. Creeping forwards skillfully, desperate to get closer, he lay flat on his back as a person he was spying on whirled around and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Teddy breathed in sharply, letting it all out with a hiss through clenched teeth. He rolled behind an ugly looking pear tree and waited. "No- why? Did you hear something?" another voice asked. "No- maybe… I don't know… it was probably nothing…" the first voice, a young female one, said.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy Lupin blinked at his reflection. Outside, rain poured down violently, making his window blur. The quiet hum of chatter and laughter was heard as the rickety yellow school bus bumped along the road. Contrary to most kids his age, Teddy did not have a cool backpack with shiny zippers and some modern sign on the front of it bought from some expensive brand and store. Instead, a beat up, faded bag like material lay by his ankles, flopped over and slumped. In his hands, Teddy held up a crinkled paper bag with some applesauce leaking on the metal bus floor. He was dripping water from his hair, and he sat shivering in his oversized t-shirt and jeans as a pool of rainwater gather by his feet.

As the other teens got off the bus, they shoved and jostled him roughly, jeering or making faces. A few even kicked his backpack away with a "You call that a bag?"

Teddy was forced to go to the front of the bus and pick it up, and face the humiliation of being laughed at, or forced to retrieve it from some other seat.

The bus driver ignored this treatment of him, thinking he was a troublemaker at school and deserved it.

Teddy said nothing.

Nothing to keep the bullies at bay. Nothing to make them regard him as a force to be reckoned with and definitely nothing defending himself.

He seemed tired, and in a trance.

Everything happened in slow motion in his eyes, and everything was black and white, like the dark sky outside.

He had only shrugged it off when Benevolent the red haired kid had sloshed ice down the back of his shirt, or when Alice had poured slugs on Teddy's light hair that day after recess.

Teddy hadn't run to complain to his teacher, or even to his Gran.

No, he hadn't even hurt Benevolent or shouted something mean at Alice.

Nothing. At all.

And Teddy asked himself why. He did.

But that was one of those questions he never could quite answer.

He made a huge sigh that gained him some judgemental glances from the kids around him.

Teddy didn't mind.

"Oi, jerkface boy…" Benevolent had walked over and now held Teddy's ear in a tight grip between two of his fingers, his bad breathed mouth close to Ted's face.

"Oh, hi again, Ben…" Teddy said evenly, not bothering to swat Benevolent's hand away.

"Hi…" the boy growled with a wicked grin.

"Whatcha planning?" Teddy asked calmly, clenching his teeth against the pain that threatened to shove him off his chair and punch Ben squarely in the face.

"Oh, not much…" Ben said lightly, cleaning his teeth with his tongue as if he was cleaning peanut butter or nutella off.

"That's nice. Oh, hey- isn't that your stop, mate?" Teddy pressed, the pain in his ear mounting.

"Naw, I think I'll skip it today." Ben answered, increasing the pressure.

"You want something?" Teddy asked politely.

"Yeah…"

"And what's-"

"You know exactly what." Benevolent sneered.

And Teddy did. Ben wanted Ted to get up. To curse. And to start a fight. Right there and then in the bus. And get in trouble.

"I don't think so." Teddy replied.

"Go on. Get. Up. If you know what's best." Ben hissed.

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Now…" Ben's eyes narrowed.

"I'll never obey you." Teddy growled.

Ben dug his nail into Teddy's ear and blood poured out freely.

Hot tears sprang into Ted's eyes but he did not whimper.

"Leave, Ben." he said quietly.

"Coward…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Teddy yelled.

"Everything alright, back there, then?" the us driver called over his shoulder.

"Fine." Ben grunted back.

The driver's eyes went back to the road.

"Idiot." Ben bent to pick up the back pack up, temporarily releasing Teddy's ear.

Teddy gulped down air, rubbing his sore ear.

"Thank you-" he began.

Ben threw the bag far away then turned back. "Now, where were we? Right, now I remember..."

Ben wasn't stupid, letting go and then pressing the wound again only made the hurt worse.

Teddy winced and pulled back and Ben let go again.

"You know I've won…"

"NO!" Teddy said.

" _Fight_."

"Go away, Ben." Teddy said flatly.

Ben bit his lip. "Fine, alright. Good bye, friend."

Teddy did not reply.

Ben made to leave then turned on his foot suddenly, sending a punch with as much force and speed as Teddy had ever witnessed. And the trouble was, he was on the receiving end.

Teddy fell back against his seat with an 'oof'.

And then there was that split second where Teddy ogled at Ben, confused as to what had happened.

And then his head hurt sickeningly, as the pain thundered onto him in an endless waterfall. His ear stung and he heard a rushing noise, then everything spun and went black.

"My bad, _Lupin_ …" Teddy heard Ben say.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy came too with a groan.

He tried to open his eyes, but something stuck his eyelids together.

Probably dried blood… he thought.

"He's awake."

Teddy frowned. He didn't recognize that voice.

Then all of a sudden he felt the snap of latex gloves and then bright lights were flicked on.

Despite his closed eyes, Teddy flinched, and his hand went up to cover his eyes.

"Shh shh… just relax, Mr. Lupin…" a new voice said, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You know you probably should have just fought back…" a third voice, this one an even, male one, said.

George, Teddy realized with relief.

"Yeah, whatever. Next time." he muttered, feeling more than a little ridiculous with his eyes scrunched closed.

"Still, mate. A little blow to the ear never hurt anybody."

Charlie, Teddy figured.

"Exactly. But no, Ted doesn't like watching people get hurt, his parents were war heroes, but their son is more of an anti fist fight sort…" George remarked.

Teddy swallowed.

"You have to fight, Ted." Charlie urged. "You have to make them proud."

"I think I make them more proud when I bite back my feelings on violence…" Teddy replied slowly, wincing as the doctor's hand brushed a bruise on his leg.

"Tonks would have never wanted her son bullied like you are. I'm sure of it." and Teddy could almost see Charlie's eyes flash.

"Neither would old man Lupin. Never. He'd want to see his cub take a good swing at Benevolent and his fat nose…" George snickered.

"Doubt it, boys." Teddy replied.

"You're all set." the doctor patted Teddy's messy blue curls.

"Or not. What about my eyes? Will I be blind as a bat forever?" Teddy asked.

"No- here. Charles, was it?" the doctor prompted.

"Yeah." Charlie answered.

"Get me a basin of warm water, quick, quick…" the doctor instructed.

As soon as Charlie returned, the doctor dipped a cloth into the warm water and applied it to Teddy's face.

Soon he could open his eyes easily.

"Oi!" he grinned. "Thanks…"

"Not a problem, just… if you don't mind me saying… listen to your- guardians. Don't let yourself be pushed around." the doctor said kindly, flapping Teddy out of the patient's room before he could say another word.

George, who had been leaning casually against the doorway, followed Teddy leisurely out, while Charlie stopped by the office to pay for the visit.

With a cheeky, I-told-you-so look, George began to joke around and give Teddy some fake karate lessons.

"Leave the bloke alone, will you?" Charlie said exasperatedly as he came out.

"Where are the brooms?" Teddy asked, looking around excitedly.

"No brooms today, Theo…" Charlie said with a sad little smile.

"Not until you learn to throw a proper hit, that is." George put in with a wink.

"No, no. That's not it at all. Mum just doesn't want you on something dangerous while you're, you know, recovering…" Charlie explained quickly, sending a well aimed kick at George's shin.

"How come Harry didn't come?" Teddy interrupted quietly.

"I-oh…" Charlie looked guiltily over at his brother who sighed, gripping Teddy firmly by the shoulder.

"No reason." George said lightly.

But Teddy knew he was lying.

"What's for dinner? Are we going to the Burrow?" Teddy demanded as they got into the cab they had hailed.

"No, we're going to Sushi Shop… you like that place, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but… but I expect everyone will want to see me, check if I'm ok…" Teddy trailed off.

"No, we already let them know you're fine. They don't mind us going out for dinner tonight, it'll be a bit chaotic at home today I think." George added.

"Oh." Teddy looked crestfallen. Then he made a fist as his blood boiled. "They'll be talking about me, won't they? And not the kind of things they can say right at my face. That's why you two have come, isn't it? To keep me out of trouble? And out of the house while they talk behind my back! Then I expect they'll fill you in, and leave me in the dark. Nice, I get it."

"No, no-" Charlie began at once.

George cocked his head with a hiss, indicating that Teddy had come close to the truth.

"GEORGE!" Charlie growled.

And Teddy looked away quickly. George had been a great liar before Fred had died, Ginny had said once, but now that his twin wasn't around, he'd become bad at fibbing.

"Sorry…"

And the weak tone of voice Teddy heard come out of George's mouth made him want to punch something. Or someone.

This wasn't how George was supposed to be.

He was supposed to be sly and daring, and quick on his feet.

Not the kind of man to get lectured.

Or to apologize.

Or to fail at keeping a straight face while lying.

Teddy shoved his hands into his pockets and bit his tongue.

He wished he could have been around when George Weasley had actually been fun to be around. And when he'd joke around and prank people, and make his twin laugh.

He, Teddy, deserved to have seen that.

The stories Harry and his friends told, they were so lucky to have been through it all.

It was unfair, Teddy thought, that Harry and Ron, and Hermione, had gotten to know his parents better than he'd known them. His parents. And yet friends knew them better.

Ok, calm down… calm down… Teddy took a shuddering breath.

"You good?" George asked, nudging Teddy a little.

Teddy looked up at him, a little embarrassed.

He shouldn't be complaining. George had lost a lot too…

"Yeah. Fine." he forced a smile.

"Brilliant." George gave him a tired smile and turned away.

Charlie sighed.


End file.
